BEETLEJUICE SACRED, UNHOLY, RELATIONS
by Elisa Ghost Writter
Summary: Growing up Lydia is in the midst of discovery in this new religious group she joins, she learns about sacredness in purity in their teaching about anti-devil in victimized woman's unholy relations with them and what this means for her and BeetleJuice and will they ever be the same again? Will the group save Lydia from BeetleJuice the Devil or will BeetleJuice save Lydia from them?
1. SACRED

(BEETLEJUICE!)

"SACRED, UNHOLY, RELATIONS….."

CHAPTER 1

(SACRED)

"…..Although I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice."

"It's Showtime Lyds!" BJ say's as he appears in the mirror. Then zaps her into the Netherworld with him.

Everything disorients, twists, and fades away and into the netherworld they are.

Lydia hugs BJ and he gives a big grin. Pulls away and she smiles back.

"Hi BJ! Aren't I glade to see you. I'm so bummed out."

"What's the matter Lyds?"

"My Mother is taking me to a church study group to make friends. This week there going to talk about sacredness."

"Oooh, how awful! Yikes, that sucks! Bahahahahaha!"

"Ewa shut up BJ! This really does suck but do you have to rub it in my face by gloating like that?"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up." BJ's Mouth disappears and Lydia giggles.

"I've been thinking on how to get out of it, but I can't think of anything."

He's lips re-appear.

"Oh I get it. You want me to get ride of them for ya?"

"Why don't you just kill me instead?"

"Na, that would be too easy, besides you're my friend, why would I do that?"

"What if I don't want to be your friend any more?"

"Ha, ha very funny Lyds. When did you become a comedian?"

"Oh if you wont kill me and I can't let you kill them. What else can I do?"

"Oh, Leave it up to me Lyds I'll think of something."

"No, no you'll just make things worse. Besides my 18th birthday is coming up soon and I don't want to get in trouble before then."

"Ya, well I've been told you can't always get what you want but then I usually take it anyway. Bahahahahaaaaa!"

"Ha, ha BJ very funny." She replies giggling.

"Well what can ya do Lyds?"

"Well, I could always run off with you and stay here and don't have to put up with my parents any more?"

"Na, then I would have to kill you."

"So what's the problem?"

"Lyds you know I can't do that."

"Darn! Well, I could fake sick, but they'd probably know. Unless, you could make me look very sick and believable or even better, actually make me sick. What do you say BJ?"

"Why yes, that could work. Though I won't have to actually make you sick."

"Darn! Well, what are you going to do BJ?"

"I'll give you a red nose, with rashes and pimples all over your face. With a black eye and droopy eye lids. What do you say babes?"

"Yes, that'll work for sure."

"Just say the B word babes."

"BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice."

Lydia reapers with BeetleJuice in the mirror. BeetleJuice zaps her with pimples, rashes, a red nose, with droopy eye lids and a black eye.

"Your welcome! By Babes tell me how it goes later." He disappears.

"Man, does this look sick or what? My parents have to let me stay home."

Lydia hopes into bed then whines to her Mother to come in.

"Yes Lydia, what is…..ahhhhhh! Charles come in here quick."

"What Dear, oooh shi…..What happen pumpkin?"

"I don't know, I just awoke feeling sick. I feel awful."

"Well you certainly look awful." Said Charles.

"Charles…" Delia elbows him.

"I guess I can't go to the church study group today."

"Oh that's a good idea. Will show the Priest and maybe he can help you and pray over you to get better."

"Mother, I don't think so. I don't think they can…I mean…."

"Oh Delia, that's a little extreme don't you think? She's not possessed. What could they possibly do? They can't exorcize it out of her, can they? She just needs some sleep."

"Nonsense! Look how bad she got over night. Clearly this has something to do with last weeks seminar about manifestation. Clearly it's a sign Charles. I think it would be just to have a priest at least check it out and pray over her. Don't you think Charles?"

"I guess we could try, but I still think we'd be wasting our time."

"Dad's right. If anything if this doesn't clear up within a few days we could go to the doctor. For sure! I promise! Please Mom, please dad? Please?"

"No, your coming with us."

"Noooooo!"

"Get dressed, where leaving in an hour."

"Dang it, BeetleJuice screws it up again!"

"Did someone just call my name?" BJ appears in the mirror.

"Yes, you screwed it up."

"What? No way they couldn't have bought it? You totally look sick as hell."

"Ya, so unbelievably sick, in if fact they want to take me to church and have a priest pray over me because Delia thinks it's some kind of manifestation from the Devil, she heard from last week's seminar." replied Lydia.

"Bwahahahahahahahaaaa!" He laughs clutching he's stomach.

"Oh, very funny BJ. It's all your fault. You overdone it like usual."

"So, sorry babes. Want me to comfort you? Unzap you?"

"No, no, they'll know I was faking if you do. I have no time. I have to go."

Later Lydia and Charles, and her step Mother Delia arrive at their church. Lydia is wearing a black hoodie, with her face looking down to the ground.

In they go, and every body greets them. They all shake hands and say their welcomes while Lydia does her best to avoid them.

"Hi welcome, every body take a seat in a circle." Says the female speaker.

Everyone takes a seat. Lydia is sitting next to her father, the opposite side of her mother. Looking down and depressed. Fantasizing about running off with BeetleJuice.

"Now before we begin are reading with Sacred, Unholy, relations with Angels and the devil, Does any one have any question's?"

"Yes, I believe my Daughter Lydia awoke from some terrible manifestation over night by the Devil, from what we were discussing last week. It happened just today over night before she was going to come to this Church for the first time. Please Lydia un veil your self and show them."

"Yes, Mother." Lydia exhales out deeply and un-veils her self.

(Everybody gasps.)

"She looks so sick. Poor dear. How could this happen so quickly? Have you taken her to the doctor?"

"Sorry no, we didn't my wife didn't want to miss this ceremony. She thought this was a sign from the Devil and wanted a priest to check it out first and perhaps pray over her. So can you guys do anything for her?"

"Well, we could certainly pray over her, but she's going to need more then that. Tell me has she ever been baptized?"

"Well Charles, has she."

"I think so, I'm not sure. My last wife would know, but she's gone. Sorry."

"Well I guess she could sign up for a baptism. What do you say Lydia?"

"I guess so, it wouldn't hurt I suppose."

"Here my assistant will give you a sheet to sign up."

Her assistant grabbed the sheet out of a drawer and gave it to Lydia to sign.

She signed it while moaning in dread under her breath.

"So what faith are you originally from Lydia?"

"I was raised Catholic."

"So this was the first time you've been to a real Christian church?"

"Yes, and what do you mean by real Christian. Catholic's are "real" Christians as well?"

"Sorry but clearly thins is a sign from the Devil that he's mad you left the Catholic faith. You see we believe that the Catholic religion Is a false one of Christ."

"Oh really? Well I don't see the difference. One formal and the other is informal. You both believe in the same thing? I don't get it."

"Catholic and Christian is similar but not exactly the same. We have are differences on interpreting the Bible dear."

"Really…Hmmmm….I guess I don't care."

"Lydia! Don't be so rude. Talk to her Charles."

"Pumpkin, now be nice to….."

"Or what? Instead of taking me to the doctor you'll take me to Church again?"

"No, I…"

"Or Make me go to school instead to spread my sickness to everyone. Hmmm. That sounds even better."

"Behave Lydia. We trying to help you."

"But, your not. Don't you see. Your just making this worse. You always do."

"Sit down and behave young lady. Now!" Replied Delia.

Lydia sits down and listens. While everyone continues talking.

"Everyone close your eyes, hold hands, raise it up to the sky and let us pray for Lydia. Dear God please save Lydia from this evil manifestation of sickness from the devil to thwart her parents planes to send her to a real Christian group instead of her God forsaken Catholic false church of God and Jesus Christ. Help her to heal and cast out her demons in the name of Jesus Christ Amen!"

"Amen!" Say's everyone.

"Okay, welcome to the group Lydia."

"Welcome!" Lydia replies.

"Now lets get started on this sermon, Sacred, Unholy, Relations with Angels and Devils. According to scripture people have had their sacredness violated by unholy relations with Devils but threw their miracle working's of the Angels. They have gotten saved. A story tells of a woman who was bed ridden being raped and raped by invisible demons in her bed. Now although this sounds scary and evil and or painful, it can be very intoxicating. Many times the enemy will use pleasure to seduce woman and their and take their sacredness. Their virginity."

Lydia giggles and rolls her eyes and the speaker lady stops and narrows her eyes at her.

"Is their something you would like to say Lydia?"

"Ummm… no continue."

"Thank you. Now like I was saying. Some men came to Jesus Christ and asked him to heal her and he said, "Go now, she's already healed, because of your faith." They went to her and she was healed. Another story tells of Nuns being raped by demons as well. Some never got saved and some did. Another story tells of sacred relation with good Angels, that bestowed divine miracles from heaven intervenin' to help us humans. Like story about someone praying for a miracle the Angel coming down to Earth and a peasant bowed down and the Angel said rise up, don't bow down to me, bow down to God and the Angel granted he's wish. The Angel was the miracle and he got saved. Isn't that wonderful? Now remember to beware of demons and devils and dabbling into the occult. They can take away your sacredness and destroy your virtue plus your innocence. Specially your sacred special gifts from God. They'll take those to. Does any one here have a special gift?"

A group full raise their hands. Lydia is tempted to raise her hand and tell everyone she sees dead people but she remains quit.

"You in the back. What your name Miss."

"Hi my name is Coreen and I use to have psychic abilities from God but when I went to the Catholic church they told me it was evil. I asked them, how can that be so. I've been baptized? They said Satan was desperate to lure me out of my faith by giving me trials because I was baptized. That I'm being tested. So I renounced my power and I left the church but I still had this psychic power. So I was confused but on my birthday someone gave me a Ouija board. I never summon spirits before. I just get premonitions that come true by touching someone's hand or a object. Well that all changed when I played with the Ouija board for the first time with my friends. We laughed and accused each other of moving the triangle thingy. When everyone left and I went up stairs to go to bed. I could feel a presence in the room. At first I thought it was just my imagination, that I was scared because of the Ouija board. So I unchanged and I swore I thought I felt someone touch my ass and of course when I turned around no one was there. I laughed and got into my PJ's and went to sleep. That's when I felt these invisible hands grab my breasts and at first I was scared but I was relieved when I didn't get any premonitions. Then he's hands felt so good. I just kept moaning, I felt them in my mind, such lust and pleasure, I couldn't help my-self and the next thing you know, he got inside me and took my sacredness. Then I lost my psychic ability. I was devastated because now I know it was from God and that any one with a psychic ability should cherish that."

"Thank you for that story. Yes it's true, sometimes God gives people psychic abilities but sometimes people have demons and they rape it from you. People get witch craft and psychic abilities mixed up. It's not the same. Old satanic witch craft is from the Devil, spirit summoning is dangerous if un-protected can lead to rape and or demonic possession. Specially your psychic 6th sense from God. Does any one else have anything to share."

"Yes, I have been impregnated from poltergeist that was really the Devil in disguise and he left me here with he's blonde son. He was such a handsome blonde man."

Another woman rose up.

"I to have been raped by incubus and was left with there bastered son when I was 16. Now I'm 30 and I'm still screwed with him. He wont leave and get a damn job."

"Okay, ok, now everyone sit down. Thank you for your stories….?

"Wait!"

"Yes, Lydia is their something you would like to share?"

"Ummm….I'm not sure….I….aaaa…..No,…I can't."

"It's okay Lydia. You can tell us. Where here for you."

"Well, you see, I see…..dead…..people."

"Is this funny to you? That is so disrespectful making fun or our sermon today. It's no joke. Evil is out there, and it can rape you. In fact, it seems like evil has taken over your body and I hope God in the name Jesus Christ saves you from the Devil. I'm afraid your in trouble young lady. If you don't get help now you, it might be too late and the next thing you know your dead."

"Promise?"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha. Lydia she's always making jokes about Ghosts, still after all these years Lydia, really, here, now? She didn't mean it. Isn't that right Lydia?" Said Delia.

"Sure."

"Okay pumpkin let's go see a real doctor." Said Charles.

"No, I just want to go home. Give me a few days. I'll be okay."

"Alright dear, lets go home." Said Delia.

They all went in there ugly gay car and drove all the way freakin' back home.

Lydia walked up to her room and looked into the mirror and she was almost going to call on BeetleJuice but she didn't. She decided to play sick for one more day. So she could think about things threw. Some of what they said got to her. What if BJ's the Devil? Would he ever rape her. Would she loose her ability to see ghosts? He wouldn't.


	2. UNHOLY

_(Please remember to review, thanks for the hundreds who viewed.)_

CHAPETR 2

(UNHOLY)

Lydia tosses and turns at night unable to sleep wondering about her friendship with BeetleJuice has a serious sinister plan for other unforeseen evil happenings in her future. No, no way, that's true. BeetleJuice is too stupid to be the Devil? He wants to be my friend, it's not just that he needs me to get free, is it? We gotten past that, haven't we? Tossing and turning having dreams about BJ trying to give her a BJ. She keeps tossing her head back and forth. Looks at BJ showing he's penis to her with pimples and moles all over it and dirt with mold and sticky smelly vapor odors from it. Begging her to lick it clean for him. "_It's so dirty, it needs a good lickin to get in back all nice and good for the planting. Com' on Lyd's give it a try will ya. Suck it! Give BJ a BJ? Com' on!"_

"No, no…..n….na…..nooooo!" Lydia awakes up sweating and breathing very hard. "Oh shit! Ew… It was just a nightmare. Holey shit! Calm down. I'll talk to him the next day after tomorrow. I just need today for myself that's all. Don't want to go crazy. Need to think things threw. I would never leave BeetleJuice now. He's my best friend now. I don't have any friends, Bertha and Prudence are just school mates I have to study with, It's not like I have any one else to hang out with. Everyone at my school are just not my type, so different. I should just die and get it over with. I just don't understand why I cannot commit suicide. Darn!" She fit's the bed.

Lydia press's her face into the pillow and sobs until she falls asleep.

The next day Lydia awakes and to her surprise BJ is poking he's head out the mirror waiting for her to awake.

"Ah! Oh Hi BJ I can't let you come out and play today."

"Why the hell not?"

"I need another sick day to relax and sort things out."

"SO you don't want me to turn you back to your good old self yet/"

"No, but you can make it look like I'm getting better."

"Gotcha!"

BeetleJuice zaps some of her sick illusion away which is her sick looking eyes back to normal and some of the rash's but kept some of it.

"Thanks Beetlemon."

"Welcome Lyd's. I guess I hope to see you soon, don't be gone for too long. I might miss you."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha. Oh of course not, you're the only one that makes me smile and laugh. What would I do or be without you BJ. I would miss you so much if you left me I would just die. Oooow I just love you so much BJ." Say's Lydia without thinking as she plops her back on the bed and her eyes pop up wide and she pops her body back up really fast and covers her mouth and goes ."Oo, ohh. I mean I just miss you so much BJ…I….."

"BJ's eye's went wide. Sure you do. I understand. Why would you want such of hellish hunk like me? I'm just way too big for a small thang like you darling." BJ grabs he's nards and makes a honking noise and grunts while chuckling.

"Ew! Nock it off BJ. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well I suppose. So which part of me you want to see again?" He grins wide."

"Sure, you wish. Just come back tomorrow, okay BJ? No more jokes."

"All right, want to shake on it?"

"No, I'm not falling for the oldest trick in the book."

"Oh fine. See ya Lyd's."

"Bye BJ!"

Lydia goes down stairs to greet her parents before they go off to work and eat some breakfast. Then she goes up stairs and lays back down and reads an excerpt from a collection of horror stories called, "Dark Delicacies." Then she falls asleep.

Lydia awakes back up and goes to the restroom. Then heads back down for a glass of water. Walks back up the stairs and puts on one of her Opera songs while she writes in her Journal. She starts writing about her and BJ. She writes all of her adventures in her book. It's her way of dealing with her issues and her emotions like most girls, even though she isn't like most girls. She jolts down everything in the last couple of days. Try's to think and sort out everything and gets a head ach. So she just leans back and mellows out listening to her music. Falls asleep and awakes back up later falling back on the floor.

"Ow! Darn it!" She gets back up again. Scratch's her head. Goes over to the counter and drinks some more water. Goes downstairs and watch's some TV.

"Oh, I'm getting board of TV. I don't know what to do. I guess I can go back to bed but I'm afraid I'll have another bad dream. I could listen to more music but It I'm not in the mood. I could read another book, no. Well I could go for a walk? I suppose."

Lydia walks back up stairs and gets dressed in some sweat pants and a black hoodie. Then goes for a walk outside. She has a nice quit stroll threw the tow and by the pond. She sits on a bench and stairs out into the water and far out into the sky. Thinking and wondering about all the things everybody said running threw her head. Specially about BeetleJuice. She then gets curious about what it would be like to be he's girlfriend. Then she wonders what it would be like to drown in the pond and be dead just like him?

"No, I couldn't. Could I? Hmmmm. Be cool to drown in the pond. Drowned away all my problems and worries. No more problems. All gone. Dead and buried in the pond. Nay, not today." Lydia sighs.

Lydia stares back out into the pond and into the far out blue sky wondering if it's blue because is sad like her? She closes her eyes. Just wanting to relax for a few minutes. Ends up falling asleep. Has a dream about Beetlemon walking down the Netherworld's forests holding hands. They stop in a sunny area by a pond. BJ sets up a pic nic for them. They sit down to eat. BJ eats a Beetle jelly sandwich and Lydia has a tuna fish sandwich.

After they talk for a while and joke around and laugh. Throw some rocks in the pound a few times trying to see who can skip a rock. Lydia got it the third time but it hit a frog. The frog fell off the pad and into the pound floating on its back. Just when the frog came floating a foot from them. Lydia tried picking it up feeling bad about hitting the frog with a stone. She slips into the pound. She screams for BeetleJuice to help her but he turns into a cat and meows unable to swim into the water and save her. She wails an sinks down, slowly. She cant breath, suffocating. She tries to swim but she can't. Then when she closes her eyes giving up, she feels hands pulling her up. She wonders if it's BeetleJuice to her rescue like normal but to her surprise it's a giant Toad. She gasps and he asks her to kiss him and he will turn into a prince. Lydia kiss's him and he turns into prince Vince. Lydia goes to hug him but a knife stabs him from behind right threw he's chest and into he's heart. Lydia screams as he falls into the pond. She stars back at he's murder and it's a giant frog. It's the same frog she hit with a stone but gigantic. He told her to kiss him to reveal her king. She went up and kissed him and to her dismay it was BeetleJuice. She takes a step back and trips on a branch but BeetleJuice catches her and gives Lydia a kiss. She was surprised but he felt so good to her that she kissed him back and started to give some tongue. She got so into it she started calling out he's name from asleep out load.

"Oh BeetleJuice, BEETLEJUICE, **BEETLEJUICE! **Ooooh!"

BeetleJuice appears right next to her on the bench. He looks at her and caresses her face while she's moaning and groaning wiping away all her sickness into pale white skin like snow white.

"Lydia wake up your dreaming." BJ shakes her awake.

"Oh my God! BJ!" Without thinking she grabs BeetleJuice and kiss's him. He's so shocked it takes him a minute to process what's happening before he kiss's her back and grabs her into he's arms and starts making out with each other into a full blown French kiss. Moaning and groaning. She straddles him and starts dry humping him with he's clothes. Afterward they orgasm and moan out load. Lydia lays onto he's chest and moans.

"Oh my God. I can't believe what I just did. Oooh, ooh my." Lydia closes her eyes in shock."

"I can't believe it either. You made me come dry humping me. I never came dry humping before. Wow, are you good at it! I can't believe I made you come. Thank you Lyds I never thought you viewed me that way."

"I didn't until this dream I had of you. Then these feelings just took over me."

"Wow, that must be one hell of a dream. Care to share?"

"Later! I just can't talk any more. Out of breath!"

"Ya, me to."

Lydia sits back up and looks into he's eyes and BeetleMon stars back at her, little mist of joy in he's eyes and he stars back into her eyes and her eyes fill up with tears and she starts to cry. He hugs her and she sobs into he's chest.

"Oh come on babes it's not that bad."

"Just the opposite, I enjoyed it so much. I never felt like anything like that before. In fact I've never masturbated because I'm always so depressed I cry myself to sleep. I never felt pleasure before and now I feel like a whore."

" Well wait until you try the real thing. (She sobs loader) Oh, Lyds geez don't beat yourself up over it. I mean I let you. I didn't stop you. Blame me."

"No, no it's my fault. How could you resist. It's okay. I just need some rest."

BeetleJuice holds her unto he's chest until she falls asleep. He gently caresses her back up and down. Soon the sun starts to set and he materializes back into Lydia's bedroom and puts her back to bed. He turns invisible and hovers right above her. Watching her sleep.

The next mourning as the sun shines threw her window. Lydia awakens and yawns, stretching her arms. Rubs her eyes and smiles then frowns when the memory comes flooding back and her eyes bulge out very wide.

"Holey shit! Oh my God! I can't believe what I did with…"

"Me." Says BJ as he floated back down and materialized cutting Lydia off.

"Oh BJ I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure, right, whatever. Of course you did. Now you want to pretend like nothing' ever happened. Well that might be okay with you but not with me. Don't pretend you don't have any feelings. Let me guess your going to say, oh it's not like that at all. It's not you, it me. It's just I feel so guilty. Felt so good but it was wrong. Right?"

"That's so unfair BJ. I just need to clear my mind. I can't think. I'm not sure about my feelings and I don't want to ruin are friendship. I'm still your friend, no matter what. What happened yesterday was an impulse from a dream I have."

"The dream is telling you what your feelings are deep inside. How about sharing that dream. Must be one hell of a dream huh. Was I just as good in your dream as I was in reality babes?" He asks as he wiggles he's eye brows up and down.

Lydia giggles and tells him the whole dream as BJ chuckles.

"He, ha. Fascinating! So you wanna go for another quick babes." BJ says smiling as he goes foreword to Lydia's lips and makes a kissy face."

"No, stop. Knock it off. Come on BJ be serious."

"Don't tell me your into chicks now?"

"No, come one BeetleJuice. Knock it off." Yells Lydia as she elbows him in the ribs while he chuckles.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop! So your going back to school today?"

"I guess so. I look fine and if I have another sick day, I'll be way far behind in class plus I'll have to go to the doctor plus see an exorcist."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…..ect." Laughs BJ.

"They also want me to get baptized."

"What! I thought priests were suppose to do that to babies and little children?"

"Well they do it to any one who's haven't had one before."

"Ha, you don't say. Well sucks for you. Ha, ha, ha ,ha. Want me to kill them?"

"No, you'll have to kill me. Please?"

"You have to marry me first."

"No, I don't ever want to get married. That's enslavement."

"Not if you enjoy it. Ha, ha, ha, haaaaa…." Says BJ.

"Your so perverted and gross BJ. I mean when's the last time you bathed yourself?"

"Well, if you marry me I will."

"Ew, do you even wipe down there or clean your dong BJ?"

"Usually my whores back home do that for me." Says BJ as he grabs he's nards.

"Ew!"

"Give me a freakin' break I'm already dead well ya!"

"That's the point. I'm not dead. I'll see you later BJ."

"Hu, I wish you would give me a BJ. Later babes." BJ smirks and disappears.

Lydia greets her parents downstairs and tells them she feels great and they reply how great she looks. She leaves off to school. Gets picked on by blonde girls and feels like shit again when she rides her bike back home from school. When Lydia gets back home she runs back up stairs ignoring her parents welcome back and goes to the mirror to summon BJ.

"…Although I should be wary still I venture some place scary, ghostly hauntings I call loose, BeetleJuice, bEETLEjUICE, BEETLEJUICE!"

BeetleJuice pops in the mirror and snatches Lydia and off to the netherworld they go.

"Oh BJ I'm so sorry. I feel like crap and I just hade a miserable day today at school."

"Those popular snobs picking on you again Lyds?"

"Yes. I might as well face it you're the best I'm ever going to have." Lydia says as she droops her head down on he's shoulders.

"Hey, fuck girl, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh sorry BJ. How can I make it up to you. I know. Why don't you just kill me."

"Sorry no easy way out for you this time." He smiles.

"Darn."

"Come on, why don't ya and sit down with me and watch some netherworld tv?"

"Alright, I suppose. Although I'm to bummed out to watch TV. Good thing I don't have no homework today."

They sat down and turned on the TV to watch "The Netherworlds deads dumbest people."

"_Today on the Netherworlds Deads Dumbest people." Two male vampires team up and dress up as normal girly humans and mistakenly bite each other._

"Bwa, ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha." Laughs BeetleJuice.

"How funny." Says Lydia.

"_Next on Netherwolrds Deads Dumbest people." A male zombie dress's up like a girl and in the living realm hides in the bathroom awaiting un suspecting girls to pop out and scare them but a living mortal who was also hiding in the stale next to him mistakes him for a woman and tackles him to the ground and tries to rape him until he pulls the wig off and the zombie turns around and scares the man off."_

"Ha, ha. This show get to me all the time."

Lydia stops watching the TV and stars at BJ and for some reason he seems handsome today. She has the urge to just grab him and kiss him. She thinks she shouldn't and how she wanted to wait after school and graduate but for some reason she can't stop staring at him and he's lips and daydream about kissing him. Maybe if she just kisses him one more time she'll know if her feelings are real for sure.

"Lydia are you okay? Do I have something on my face?"

"Of course not. Why would you ask that for?"

"You've been starring at me instead of watching TV."

"Oh ummm….I…ah…."

BJ stars back into her eyes and puts he's hands into her hair and caresses it. Then he leans in and kisses her and embraces her into he's arms. Lydia kiss's him back.

They keep grouping and kissing each other for awhile breathing very hard. So intense. He starts molesting each other and puts he's hands up her shirt and grabs her boobs. She groans and then he trys to put he's hands down her underwear. Lydia grabs he's hands back out. Then pulls away.

"Stop BJ your going too far I'm not ready to go any further yet."

"Rats!" He snaps he's finger and turns into a rat. Lydia giggles as he turns back.

"I forgive you. Just no more surprises like that. Okay BJ?"

"Okay darling! Seems like your not interested in the TV anymore. So I guess I'll just turn it off."

"Sorry BJ. I just have a lot on my mind. Maybe I should just go home."

"I understand. Your starting to turn 18 soon and your getting the hotts for me and you can't handle it and your starting to act all weird and shit. Next thing you know your not going to call me any more. 'Aint that right Lyds?" BJ says sarcastic funny way.

"I promise I'm not going to do that to you BeetleJuice."

"Sure, like I'm going to take your word for it, like last time when you promised to marry me. Ya, sure, fine, whatever you say Lyd's. We'll play by ear. Go, go off now."

"Oh don't take it the wrong way. I like you,. Just it takes getting to know you. I'm not psychic you know. I can't predict my future. Just don't take it personally okay. I'll be back before you know it. By, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice!"

Lydia was back home and she had to do some serious thinking. So she went for a walk to the pond and made herself comfortable. While she just starred out into the open thinking deeply into her thoughts. Specially about the last time she was there with BeetleJuice. She wondered if her and him could really be a couple and make it work?

The next few days she kept to her self and her school work. She hadn't called on BJ either. She decided to make him sweat a little. She needed time by herself.

"Oooh I just can't take it any more. I need to call on BeetleJuice! Oops. Two more times and he will be here. Oh I wish the Maidalines were still here. They'd tried to talk me out of it, but they've been long since gone for a while and I don't know when they'll ever be back. There out doing ghost things or whatever Juno promoted them to do. Darn it. I wish I could talk about it with my family but I can't. This sucks!"

Lydia pouts while she sits back down on her bed. Starr's into the mirror. Deciding if she should call on BeetleJuice? She ponders. Then she hears a knock on the door.

"Sweetie, Dinner is done. I hope you come downstairs before your dinner gets cold." Exclaims Lydia's step-Mother Delia.

"Don't worry mom. I will!" She stairs at the mirror again before heading back downstairs to eat.

"Hi Lydia I'm glade you decided to join us this time before your meal got cold."

"Sure, whatever. What did you make this time Delia?"

"Be polite Lydia!" Said Charles, her dad.

She just stairs and narrows her eyes at them. Then rolls her eyes.

"Were having a rice casserole today okay."

"Not my favorite but I'll manage."

"Good!"

Delia serves everybody and they sit down. Then Delia decides she wants to make a announcement by clinging her spoon on the glass cup. Lydia covers her ears in pain.

"I have an announcement to make. Lydia the church group called and they invited you to a baptism this Saturday at noon."

"I thought they weren't going to do that until at least a week after my birthday, not the day after? I wanted some more time to think about it before I decide to get baptized."

"What is there to think about Lydia? I thought you already agreed to go."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to commit. You know I've been thinking and I heard people who get baptized face a lot of trials and errors of some sort of test and have all these horrible things happen to them just to see if they break or their faith proves to stay strong and I don't believe I want that in my life right now."

"Well you can't believe everything you read. Besides, I think you should go and your going and that's final."

"Why can't you let me make my own decisions?"

"Because your not making any good ones, specially what you put us threw."

"What do you mean what I put you threw. What about what I went threw? besides, I'm not sick any more."

"Well you don't want to get another attack from satan do you? Stop being selfish. I know your into that evil satanic occult stuff and quit frankly I disapprove of It. I don't know what kind of mother would ever allow that into their home. Maybe your dead mother did but I'm not. This is a sign for you to change your ways. Don't you see Lydia? Don't you agree Charles?"

"Yes dear and pumpkin I think you should listen to your mother."

"My mother is dead!"

"Alright, that's enough of you young lady. Go upstairs and head on back to bed and you think about it."

"Oh what's next forced child enslavery?"

"Your not a child anymore Lydia but as long as your under my roof you should do as I say so. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you have calmed down."

Lydia took off stomping her way up the stairs all angry. Wanting to run away so she wont be enslaved by her controlling parents anymore. Though instead she decided to call on BeetleJuice. She draw her curtains closed. She lit a candle and turned off the lights. looked Into the mirror and said, "…..Although I should be wary still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice!"

Lydia warped into the netherworld and sulked into BeetleJuice's arms and cried.

"What's the matter Lyd's? You haven't called me in almost four days?"

"Sorry BJ, it's like I said before, I have a lot of things to think about. Today Delia announced at the dinner table that this weekend of my birthday, the very next day after she wants me to get baptized. I told her I wasn't ready to commit but she forced it on me for my own good. Which I disagree and then Insulted me being into the dark side with my occult satanic stuff. Which is so ignorant. I wish I could just die."

"Sorry, I can't help you there, though if you do get baptized I hope you wont all of a sudden change into some goodie two shoe like some lame Christian movie?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I don't think so BJ. Well I hope not. That would scare me. Ew!" Replied Lydia with disgust on her face.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha. Don't sweet the small stuff babes. I'm sure everything will be just fine. You'll be the same Lydia and babes, it's not like your gonna melt, your not a witch."

"Not yet, though some day I wish to be."

" I'm not to familiar with religious stuff and baptism, hell I don't think i have ever been baptized. So you really asking the wrong person unless you want me to get rid of your folks for ya?" BJ said as Lydia giggled.

"No! I guess I just have to get baptized. Oh well. Can I just stay here for a while and watch some TV?"

"Sure Lyd's anytime."

Lydia and BeetleJuice watched TV for hours laughing and talking up a storm.

Eventually she started to get tired and forgot to call herself home and fell asleep on he's lap. BeetleMon just cuddled with her and fell asleep with her.

The very next mourning Lydia was the first to awake and yawned while the sun hit her eyes she squinted in confusion as her memory came back to her of where she still was.

"Oh shit! BeetleJuice!" Lydia said while she elbowed him.

"Oh fuck man what you do that for I was having a good dream?"

"It's 2 0' clock in the afternoon BJ. I'm suppose to be at school. My parents must be going crazy out there looking for me. They probably think I ran away. Oh BJ I'm in so much trouble. I'm not only I'm I going to get grounded but no birthday and I still have to be baptized. Oh just kill me now BeetleJuice!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Lydia. I should have awoken you. I must have dozed off to because I was just so tired."

"Oh well. I have to go home and fix this. By BeetleJuice!"

Lydia appeared back in her room and went downstairs to face her parents. It wasn't pretty. To make a long story short. She got yelled at and told her how they looked all over town for her and called the police to go out looking for her at night. Then told her that even though they were glade that she was back they are still going to baptize her and after her birthday she can't have any friends over for a month or go to her friends place.

After they had dinner which was a Cesar salad and watched some news on TV.

Afterwards Lydia went up stairs to write in her journal and go back to bed and dream many nightmares of her family dying except her and other dreams about her calling on BeetleJuice after he impregnates her and he doesn't come. Another dream about her friend Bertha going of fto be BeetleJuice's slave and leave her behind in the rain.

The next mourning Lydia awoke in a hot sweat, screaming and panting really hard.

"Oh I'm so glade that was a dream."

Delia came up stairs to knock on her door.

"Lydia? Are you alright? I heard you scream?"

"Yes mom, I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Oh well, you must be nervous about getting baptized. That's all. You still have several hours before we have to go."

"Darn! Oh just kill me now!"


	3. RELATIONS

**(last Chapter but maybe a epiloque if I do another chapter.)**

_(Please remember to review, thanks for the hundreds who viewed.)_

**CHAPTER 3 ….Finally**

**(RELATIONS)**

"Why me? I shouldn't have to do this if I'm not ready. This is so unfair. I don't understand my step-mother. I wish my real mother was still here. Why did my Dad have to marry her? They have nothing in common. Complete opposite. Ooooh, maybe I should call on BeetleJuice one last time before I go…..

…although I should be weary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose, BeetleJuice, BEETLEJUICE, BEETLEJUICE!"

BeetleJuice appears in the mirror frowning and an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Hi, Lydia. I'm surprised you called me, I thought you'd be getting baptized or something? Did you run away?"

"No, It's in three hours and I felt I needed to see you one last time before I go? Come on it BeetleJuice."

"Ya, you sure you don't want to hide out with me until it's over?"

"I thought about it but they'd just keep rescheduling it. Then I'd get grounded every single time and they'll never let this go. I have to unless I run away and never come back. Are you sure you don't want to kill me?"

"Oh I can't, it's in my contract. Sorry Lyd's but if you want I can turn into a rabid cheeky monkey and run around screaming and tearing up the house the coincidently somehow accidentally got into the house by your window you forgot to close?" BeetleJuice turns into a monkey and opens the window and starts making laughing monkey grunts and then screeches while running around the room."

"No BJ I'd get blamed for that one then they'd take it out of my allowance for all the damages. That would b awesome to see. Sorry BJ."

"Well I'm out of ideas babes. What would you like me to do?"

Lydia sits down on her bed frowning sitting on her bed and looks back into BJ eyes unsure of what she really wants from him.

"I don't know. Maybe just sit here with me in misery?"

"Sure Lyd's if that makes you feel better. I'm always here for ya."

BeetleJuice sits down next to her bed and wraps he's arms around her and leans her head on he's shoulder, tears swell up in her eyes but she doesn't cry. She sighs, closes her eyes and a tear falls down her check. BeetleJuice turns to look down at her and he's hand raises her chin up to look into her eyes. She stars back and more tears start tearing down her face and as she stars into he's eyes she just forgot why she was crying and she can't look away, paralyzed in BJ's eyes. She feels such peace and longing. BJ sits he's forehead up against hers and keeps starring into her eyes.

"Lyds, everything will be okay. Your so beautiful when you cry. I will always be here. I will never leave. Nothing will ever change that. You mean so much to me. You've helped me out a lot. I care about you and I will never let any one hurt you. I will protect you. Understand?"

Lydia nodes her head and then she closes her eyes and more tears falls down her face and when she looks up she's in shock at what she sees. BeetleJuice smiles but he's teeth are clean and white and he's hair, skin and clothes are all clean and handsome looking. Stunned Lydia just stairs at him in confusement as to why he…

When BJ suddenly said, "I love you Lyds."

"BeetleJuice I…"

"Sh!…..It's okay. You'll see my love." As he leans in and kisses her very sweetly and slowly. Creeping he's tongue in. Rolling himself around in her month. Surprised Lydia kisses him back unable to stop hypnotized in he's eyes.

"So beautiful, she thinks to herself. _Mmmm feels so good. Wait no what am I doing? I can't stop myself. He wont let me. Oh I never thought we would, he would….ooooh I have to gain control of myself. Why BJ? Why? We can't ruin are friendship, I don't know if I want more then that. I…..I…..oooh when is he going to stop kissing me?…ooohh….too much…stop….stop…no….no…" _Lydia starts moaning small wails in he's mouth, he's hands all over her and hugs her in a caress touching her back up and down with this trickle of pure lovin energy and grabs her waist and a surge of sexual energy rushes threw her groan, she wails in he's mouth. "Ooooooooh! Mmmm mmmm mmmm." He puts he's up her thighs and she wails again. Then lays down on tope of her. Keeps kissing and dry humping her while he molest her with he;s hands and sexual demonic powers. Tears roll down her eyes. In pleasure and in emotional rape.

Her thoughts, "_Why BJ? Why are you doing this? Stop please, my parents could come in and…..oooh fuck feels so good. Stop BJ, I know it feels so good but please let me talk, let me go. Please lets talk about this. Oooooooh too much please….stop. _Lydia tries to project her thoughts too him but doesn't know if he can hear her and she is about to come and she can't do nothing but enjoy he's rape upon her. BJ radiates he's rainbow energy around him and Lydia to shield them in a cocoon and rolls her blankets on their bodies so she can't she what he's go to do to her. With he's nails rips off her clothes and throws them out from underneath the sheets. Lydia wails loader in he's mouth in fear and confused pleasure.

Her thoughts. "_Oooooh no BJ, stop….no your going to far, please oh God make him stop let me talk, let me go. Please, Ohh BJ, why, ooh but it feels so good oooooooooooh." _She wails both totally nude underneath the sheets. He thrust himself into her. Her eyes roll back and she screams in pleasure into he's mouth. As he does back, grunting and breathing hard in her mouth. Kissing and kissing her. Forcing her eyes open. Starring into each others eyes with tears down their face.

He mumbles muffled words and sounds in her mouth like,

"Ooooh, mmmmm, feel so good, ah, ah, ugh, (breathing hard in her mouth.) oh ya….mmmmm…..oooh, I love you….sorry, forgive me…I coming…mmm."

While he's kissing her they start to quiver about to orgasm in each other at the same time. You can see their form of their body in the bed sheets grinding he's ass up and down inside of her. She can feel him touch her boob. That's when BJ looses it and breaks loose from her and starts sucking on her boob. That's when Lydia moans out load, gasping for breath. Barley able to speak.

"Ooooh BJ why, oooh damn you. You ass hole. Ooooh I'm coming." She bits her tongue trying to with hold her orgasmic wail. BJ humbs her even harder and she moans out oh ya, oooh I love you….oooh fuck….ooooh no…ooooh." Lydia orgasms at the same time as he does breathing heavily he wiggles the aftermath into her. He orgasms inside of her and he's thought's.

"_Feels so fucken great, so yummy, she's so beautiful, her pussy is so wet, so yummy…mmmmm. I love seeing her come. Oooh sorry Lydia I hope she forgives me I couldn't help myself. I'm afraid of loosing you."_

BJ rolls out of her and Lydia just laying their blinking, sweating and very confused, tired, and in shock. She looks up at BJ and he kisses her forehead and says, "Thanks babe you're the best. Sorry Lydia but I love you so much, you mad me so horney, I couldn't resist when I saw you cry and you pleading me to comfort you I couldn't help myself. I love you! He hugs her and presses he's check up against her's."

Lydia's eyes roles back and she passes out. By the time she comes to she hears her parent walking and chatting up the stairs.

"Oooooh no, what have you done BeetleJuice! Where are you? Oooh no, my parents."

They come crashing in and stop in shock as to what they see. They see Lydia's clothes torn up on the floor, the window open, and her curled up naked into her bed crying.

"Oh my God Lydia. What happened?" Cries Deliha. Her and Charles come rushing to her duaghter.

"Who did this to you?" Charles ask's.

"Please, just go away and let me be. I can't think."

"No, God damit Lydia tell me who did this. Who raped my little girl?"

"No, I can't. You won't believe me? And I'm not your little girl any more I'm practically 18." She cries.

"Please Lyds trust me I'm your father. I will believe you. I will take care of you pumpkin."

"The Devil!"

That's all she would say and say no more and start sobering. They both hug her. Then take her to the clinic and cancel the baptism for another day. They ask her if she wants to take the day after birth control pill but she refuses claiming that she doesn't believe in that. They get a sample of the sperm inside her and they tell them how sorry they were but they could not analyze it, so inhuman and they could not get a human reading to get any human DNA from it to determined who raped her.

That's when her family knew that Devil came back for her that night to take her innocence away before they went to baptize her. They talked to the church about baptizing her and told them everything.

Lydia tried to get call on BJ to talk to her but it didn't work. SO she looked into the mirror and spoke.

"BeetleJuice I know you can hear me, I know your still here. Just like you said. I know you must be to afraid to confront me but I forgive you and you did manage to get the baptism cancelled but they just postponed it until a day later. Please come out and talk to me. I need to understand why BJ?"

Lydia took off to her parents to get baptized and at the last minute she screamed she can't do it and tries to run away and they grab her and force her into the holy water almost drowning her while reciting their prayers. They pull her out and she starts crying. They bring her home. She dries her self off and changes to go to bed. She awakes and pukes the next day. Mourning sickness she fears.

"Ooh no I'm I pregnant?"

She goes to the store to get a pregnancy test in secret taking the bus. She comes back and takes the urine test and it's positive. She starts crying. Goes over to the Mirror.

"BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BEETLEJUICE! You got me pregnant. I'm positive. She flashes the test in the mirror. Get your sorry ass here and confront me. Don't do this to me BJ. Don't abandon me!"

No respond. So she started crying. Her mother came in to see what was wrong because passing by she heard her cries. Then she sees the pregnancy test and gasps.

"Oh my God your pregnant!"

"No, no God, just the Devil."

"I will be here for you no matter what you decide Lydia."

She walks off. Then Lydia feels a arm and a hand caress her but she turns and she can't see any one but knows it's him. Then she sees a letter materlize out of thin air to her lap. She picks it up and reads it out load.

"_Dear Lydia, You are my best friend and I love you so much. Thank you for understanding and forgiving me like you always do. I wish I could be their but there are two things that can take away your psychic powers and sacredness, #1 Baptism, and #2 Having sex with me or raping you. I couldn't bare the thought of never holding you or never making love to you. Though no matter what I'm always be here, just call my name and you know I'm their every time you feel a gentle breeze touch you, when your sleeping and you feel as if the air is hugging you, a gentle ghost caressing you. I'll always be their watching you and you raising my daughter, yes I heard and I know you are having my baby our baby girl. Name her what you must but I'll be watching over the both of you. Protecting you like a spirit guide. I will wait the day we are reunited together again. Have faith you daughter now possess the power, your gift Lydia. To see me and threw her, we can be together again. Don't worry Lydia. Have patience. The time will come but for now you have to be a woman. You have to take care of her. Please don't give up. She's our saviour only she can free me and save us. I will always love you Lydia."_

"_Your best friend, -BeetleJuice , forever yours."_

Tears fall down her eyes. She stairs into the mirror and cries.

"BeetleJuice I love you to!"

….. 9 months later.

"…Keep pushing!… That's it…. Here it comes. It's a baby girl. Congratulations."

Lydia starts sobbing.

"Oooh your so perfect. (she cradde's her) my savor. My sweet princess. You have he's eyes. You look like you father. Oh BeetleJuice You would be so proud. She's so beautiful. She feels Goosebumps and a gentle caress hug her and gently blew her hair and she knew he was right their besides her.

"Oh I feel you. I love her. Thank you, she's the best gift ever. What should I name her?"

(A note fly's down into the babies lap with the name on it. -Liz)

"Yes, that's a beautiful name for a perfect baby girl, our baby girl, Liz. Love you!"

Thee End!

(PS. Epilogue coming soon… to a never ending story…..love is forever. In one form of another incarnation of us lives on….await another story upon more of our children live on. Memories past dead forgotten re-borne into us. Until one day….ect.)


End file.
